City of Heavenly Fire
by lilly13245
Summary: This is my take on the City of Heavenly Fire. Clary and Jace have just barely made it through a battle of her brother Sebastian trying to raise the demoness Lilth and bring the world down to ashes. Now he's back with more dark hatred than ever,especially towards Clary. It's time he visited his little sister...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my take on what I think City of Heavenly Fire should be like since we have to wait till 2014 for it to come out! Also… Sebastian's back! Might add some romance between Jace/Clary… R&R please! And go easy...this is my first fanfic. Also, I do not own the books of the Mortal Instruement Series. Everything written in those books are by the wonderful and suspenseful author Cassandra Clare. **

**PS: Even though Clary stabbed Jace in the chest in City of Lost Souls, he doesn't have that bright burning power inside him at all. **

Chapter One

"Sebastian." Clary whispered as she stood firmly in the middle of her bathroom in utter horror.

Before she could stifle a scream his hands clamped over her mouth and a stinging pain touched her lower arm.

Clary looked down and saw a familiar rune. _The rune of silence._

She thrashed out trying to kick and smash away at his firm grip on her body but he was too strong. She tried to scream but knew it was useless.

"Hey sis, miss me?" Sebastian whispered into her ear. His eyes were dark and an anger fire lit inside of them.

"I've gone to a lot of trouble trying to get to you alone without your Shadow Hunter friends protecting you every second of everyday."

It had been true. Ever since Jace and her last encounter with Sebastian, her mother and Luke had insisted that they stay under the protection of the Institute and be on full lockdown twenty-four-seven. Jace had objected to this idea and had argued that he would rather be out with Alec and Isabelle searching for Sebastian so that when he'd find him he could finish him off, but Marysle had disagreed and had told him it was too risky. The last time Jace and Sebastian were alone, he had given him his own blood and became bound within him. Clary flinched remembering Jace under Sebastian's control. It had seemed as if she could reach out and touch him and it'd still be her Jace, but she knew it wasn't. She knew the **real Jace **could never be in the same room with Sebastian without wanting to kill him.

"Ahh… you're thinking about Jace. I can see it in your eyes. You're waiting for him to walk into this very room and see me and then kill me at this very moment," his grin was pure wickedness and she looked away at him instantly.

"Hate to disappoint, but he won't be rescuing you tonight," his grip on her stayed firm. "He'll be very busy at the moment."

Just as he said those words, a loud explosion went off three doors down the hall. Clary tried to run and scream but Sebastian started pulling her towards the wall and drew a dark-shaped rune on its surface. Clary did not begin to recognize it till a bright light surrounded them and in an instant they had disappeared and were falling towards an empty, white open space.

* * *

Jace awoke to a loud explosion against the far wall across from him in his room. In an instant he was off his bed with a seraph blade in hand, and wildly looking across the room which was covered in dust and smoke, at the door. It was blocked by tons of concrete from the wall and he dashed across to it slashing away at the door like it was butter.

"Jace!" Alec and Isabelle's frantic voices were screaming out his name as they ran across the hallway.

"Jace! Are you alright!" Isabelle called out from the other side of his door.

"What the hell is going on Isabelle? Who set this explosion off?" Jace was frantically kicking the concrete away in a matter of seconds.

"We don't know who could've gotten through these walls without being seen Jace! We have everyone guarding this place twenty four seven! There's no way someone like Sebastian could've gotten past the wards we've set up against the perimeter! " she was yelling across the door to him trying to help Alec with opening it but it wouldn't budge.

_**Clary.**_Jace's mind quickly panicked at the thought of her alone in her room with what was happening.

"Where's Clary!" he shouted as he tore away the last bits of concrete.

"We don't know! She wasn't in her room! We thought she might be with you!" Alec shouted in confusion.

Cold ice ran up his entire body in fear as he knew she wasn't with him. The last time he had seen her he had kissed her goodnight as she walked towards her bathroom before heading to bed.

"Jace? Jace?" Alec called out.

The door blew forward knocking Isabelle and Alec off their feet and before they could comprehend what was happening, Jace tore through the hall running at a blindingly fast speed into Clary's room.

* * *

**So? what do yah think? Should I continue?**

**R&R please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites! Didn't know how this would turn out but enjoy chapter 2! R&R again please! Enjoy! Also, review and comment if you think I should extend the lengths of each chapter. Thanks! **

Chapter 2

As many times as Clary had traveled through a portal, she had never gotten use to falling through mid-air. It felt as if the world was weightlessness and she was being tossed everywhere around it. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, curling up into a ball as she hit the ground with a loud _**thud. **_Her knees gave out from under her and she landed onto her back feeling the cold, hard, surface beneath. She struggled to breathe while the wind was knocked out of her and looked at the surroundings before her. Grasslands stretched for miles on her right, with a few small oak trees here and there. On her left across from the hills, a dark ocean stood in the distance at least 100 feet below, and she noticed a small cottage built on the sand.

Somehow, Sebastian had landed onto his feet in a matter of seconds and was walking towards her.

He grinned, a devilish smile spreading across his face as he looked down at her. "Having trouble getting up on our feet little sis?"

Clary stood up and spat at him. He backed away in disgust, and then smirked as he knew she could not speak, nor free herself or look for help when there was nowhere to go.

"Well that wasn't what I was hoping for, but you'll learn." At that, Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her across the grass.

Clary kicked him in the stomach and tried to release his grip on her, but it just gave him a look of annoyance instead of anger or surprise. He threw her across the ground and she connected with an oak tree. If she could've cried out, she would've. The pain in the back of her head was excruciating. She struggled to find anything she could use against him and quickly grabbed a huge branch torn from one of the oak trees. He chuckled as she gripped the branch and pointed it straight at him. She knew her efforts were useless as he flung the branch away like it was a small toothpick, and gripped her chin so she would face him.

"You **will** obey me Clary." Sebastian snarled, "Either by force and punishment or by your own will, but you **will **obey me." His look was murderous and his eyes were as black as the night he had attacked her in the house he kept Jace and her in.

She gave him a look of hatred and wished she could scream at him but no sounds came out of her mouth. He took notice in this and spoke, "The silence rune I put on your arm should wear off in an hour but don't give me a reason to change my mind and give you another one that can last up to days."

She cringed at the thought of being alone with Sebastian for days. Jace had probably already gone mad knowing she had disappeared. _Poor Jace,_ she thought. Hopefully he would find the rune on her bedroom wall and know Sebastian had taken her and would come looking for her_. Of course he will,_ she thought. _It's Jace for Christ's sake._

Pulling Clary out of her thoughts, Sebastian flung her over his shoulder and continued to walk towards the way he had before. Clary's head was throbbing wildly and in a last attempt to free herself she punched Sebastian in the back of the head. He took surprise in this and let her go, as she crumbled to the ground. She tried to get up, but all she could see was darkness as she felt a cool liquid running down the back of her head. The last thing she saw was Sebastian's hands once again grabbing her as she let the darkness overcome her and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Clary!" the fear in Jace's voice was clearly noticeable as he dashed through her room in a matter of seconds.

Frantically looking around hoping to see her walking out of the bathroom, Jace was left with disappointment as she did not appear. His heart suddenly felt hollow and he knew she wasn't in the Institute anymore. He always knew when she wasn't near him. He got an aching feeling in his chest as if half of him was missing. She **was** his other half. He needed her like air and ever since the night in Idris where she brought him back from the dead, he knew she needed him too.

"Jace," Isabelle was panting as she entered Clary's room. Alec was at her side a second later. Clearly, Jace noticed he had to have moved at an amazing speed to wind Isabelle, much the less, Alec.

"She's not in here Jace," Isabelle panted, "She wasn't when we first heard the explosion. That's what we were trying to explain to you!"

"Well, knowing how stubborn Jace is, I guess we shouldn't be so surprised," Alec shot Jace a glare and Jace shrugged it off. He had no time to deal with this right now. He needed to find Clary.

"The wall," Isabelle moved over to the wall across Clary's bed. She touched a familiar rune carved in a dark form.

"Someone wasn't here to hurt you Jace," Alec stated, "it was…"

"A distraction," Jace blurted out in realization. "They weren't after any of us… but Clary," his fists clenched up at his sides as he said the last few words.

"Do you think?..." Isabelle questioned

"Sebastian," Jace snarled as he said his name. "There's no one else who would want to take her. If it's anybody, it'd be him." Jace despised Sebastian with pure hatred. After everything he had done to him and Clary, binding him to Sebastian and forcing Clary to live with him and Jace while he was possessed, he vowed he would kill him and watch for the second time as he did so.

"We have to tell the Clave," Alec said as he began to write a fire message.

Jace walked over to Clary's bed and looked at the brown nightstand right next to it. On it laid her cell phone, her sketch book, and a picture of her and Jace. She was wearing the beautiful dress she had worn at the celebration in Idris after Valentine and his army had fallen. Jace loved that dress. The way it made her curves become more evident and brighten her hair, sped his heart up.

_She is so beautiful._ He thought silently to himself.

He noticed they were both watching the fireworks from the sky, well… at least Clary was. There was a smile on her face as Jace was holding her around the waist and he was smiling as he looked down at her. He wondered what Clary thought when she looked into this photo every night before going to bed. If she could **truly **see how much he loved her just by the look in his eyes.

"Jace…" Isabelle said, shaking him out of his thoughts. He set the photo down and looked up. "Jace, we have to go see her…." Isabelle trailed off in silence as Jace understood who she wouldn't name.

"The Seelie Queen," Alec said without hesitating.

"There must be someone else…"

"Jace, no. We **have** to go see her," Isabelle looked him straight in the eyes. "She's the only one with valuable information about Sebastian. And ever since Clary told us she found out the Seelie Queen had been keeping tabs on her and Simon and siding with Sebastian, she had disappeared and gone more underground than ever. Clearly, if she wanted to talk with Clave about Sebastian's master plans, she would've by now. That leaves it up to us to go find her and figure out where Clary is. She's our only hope at the moment."

Jace stood quietly and walked over to the window. Alec leaned up against the wall as he watched Jace carefully before hearing him make his decision. They all knew that whenever visiting the Seelie Queen and asking for a favor, a heavy price would always have to be paid.

"Alright," Jace said quietly, "But there's someone we have to call first." He pulled out his phone and pushed the first number he had on speed dial.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end was groggily and he could tell that they had been sleeping.

"Simon," Jace said firmly. **"We have a situation."**

* * *

**Alright so tell me what cha think and comment please! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so I know I haven't posted in… FOREVER! But there's been A LOT of stuff that's happened lately that's been VERY hard on my family so my apologizes! Anyway…. Wasn't really in the best writing mood when I wrote this and i know it's a short chapter, but please review and give me some feedback. I need ideas so i can make them much longer! Don't know what to do for next chapter or if I should even continue this story….. lemme know! **

Simon had barely made it pass the subway before getting the phone call from Jace. He had been out walking around the city all night thanks to his new "roomie' staying with Jordan and him. Ever since Mia and Jordan had become a definite couple, things began to get serious in the past two weeks.

Mia had just started moving in with them and now he had to get used to the idea that in the bedroom next door to him, **two** people would be sleeping in the bed.

He had to also become more aware of what he left lying around because he certainly knew Mia wouldn't tolerate misplaced boxers, empty packets of blood, and Jordan's leftover Taki's containers sprawled out randomly around the floor.

He had to come to terms about giving Mia some personal and private space. He didn't want to catch his roommate /his ex-girlfriend naked….**that was for sure.** Before she moved in, the boys did whatever they wanted. There was no privacy, no cleaning up, and **certainly **no tampons stacked under the bathroom shelf under the counter.

_Not that he had looked._

It had been a little awkward lately and he needed to take a step back from everything and just think to himself for a while. He couldn't talk to Jordan without him going all "lovey-dovey" with Mia, Jace and Clary were held up at the Institute, Isabelle was off scouting for Sebastian with the Clave and came and went occasionally to visit him once in a while, and Alec was…well… Alec was Alec. And a depressed one with that. Simon never asked about the breakup with him and Magnus but with the look on his face, he didn't have to.

So lately, he found himself wandering around the city at night unable to get any sleep. He knew he should've been more aware of his surroundings and past enemies, now with the Mark of Cain off his forehead, but he just didn't seem to care. And if Raphael wanted to send someone to kill him, then they better be ready to get their ass kicked, **because honestly:** **he just wasn't in the mood. **

He flipped his cell phone open and pressed it to his ear. "Hello?" he noticed his voice sounded dry…almost as if he had been sleeping.

"Simon," Jace's voice was very firm, "We have a situation."

"What's happened?" He instantly became alert.

"Clary's gone." Jace's voice cut off on the last few words.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"As in: she's disappeared, vanished." Isabelle seemed to have hold of the phone now and was quoting the definition to Simon like he was a complete idiot.

"Always a pleasure to hear your voice Isabelle."

The phone was suddenly replaced with Alec's as he noticed Isabelle muttering something in the background. "Look, we know she was probably taken by Sebastian. We were heading to see the Seelie Queen, although we would've been there by now… "Alec seemed to have trailed off, "but since Jace and Isabelle insisted on bringing you with us, we called and now get your ass over here so we can leave."

Simon took notice in Alec's impatience and heard Isabelle shout: **"He's just grumpy because of the breakup," **in the background.

Jace, seeming to have gotten tired of the arguing, muttered something to Alec and Isabelle, and asked, "Look, can you just get here in the next 5 minutes?"

Simon had already picked up his walk into a run and before shutting the phone off blurted out, "Make it two."

* * *

**Okay please give detailed reviews! i could really use the feedback!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Ok so I know I have no excuse for why I haven't posted anything at all but I promise I have tons of this writing just waiting to be put online so I thought I would put up chapter 4! This one just has to do with Sebastian and Clary so enjoy! Please review! I love getting feedback from my readers! **

_Waves of fire cascaded throughout the forest floor. Clary kept running. She would not stop. She had to keep moving forward. An immense inevitable magnetic pull drew her closer and closer to something she didn't even know she was looking for. Bodies littered the ground of fallen shadow hunters that had fought in battle and failed. Familiar faces of friends and family members that had fallen looked up at her with closed eyes; Luke, Jocelyn, Simon, Alec, Isabelle, Magnus, Marysle and Robert Lightwood. All people she had cared for and loved dearly. All but one. _

_**Jace**. Looking frantically, Clary saw a slim figure perched high on a hill freshly stained with shadow hunter blood. She raced up there only to find a familiar face grin a wicked smile. Sebastian. Her brother wore black shadow hunter fighting gear and held a familiar object in his hand. The Morgenstern ring Jace had given to her. And it was covered in blood. _

"_Behold my beloved sister, now we can watch this world burn to ashes and nothing can get in our way." Clary looked up at his burning black eyes and nodded, taking the ring in her hand and feeling the strong magnetic pull it had given her while placing it on her finger. Blood instantly covered her hands and dripped down onto the grass below. _

_It was only then that she realized the grass below her began to burn wherever the blood touched it and watched as the whole world enveloped in flames._

* * *

Clary awoke gasping and panting, not seeming to get enough air into her lungs. Her body was on fire and she could feel the sweat protruding down her forehead. Temporarily disoriented and unaware of the figure sitting in the armchair in front of her, she jolted awake at the words,

"Having a nightmare little sis? I do hate it when vivid dreams like those wake us in the most uncomfortable manner." Sebastian grinned and looked at her with eyes of a hunter waiting for his prey to strike.

Quickly the events of the past few days came rushing back to Clary like a wave crashing over the sand. _Sebastian kidnapping her, the rune of silence placed on her arm, the weak fight she attempted, her head throbbing from the oak tree, and then…darkness. _

"Like the room?" he questioned while flipping something in the palm of his hand back and forth.

The room was enormous. White walls led up to a high ceiling with one window looking up into the sky filling it with colors of blues and whites. She laid in a huge wooden bed covered in white sheets and white blankets. Two black armchairs stood in front of her, one her brother sat in while the other was left empty. A stone fireplace lined the far right wall next to a leather sofa and cream coffee table. The flames strangely kept the room warm and inviting…..until she remembered who was sitting five feet away from her.

"I thought it would be nice for you to have one last nice thing to look at for a while before things get...well, let's just say, extremely harder for you," he grinned.

"Go to hell." Clary wasn't even sure that the words actually made a sound coming out of her mouth but they must've, seeing her brother's eyes darken at the comment.

"I see the silencing rune I put on you has worn off. What a pity really. For that matter, your useless dark remarks make no indifference to me. You'll be at my side eventually and then it won't matter at all."

Clary jumped, trying to free herself off the bed and place a blow to her brother's stomach but was pulled back harshly by something that chained her left arm to the bed. A searing pain burned her wrist and she cried out in agony.

"Don't bother," he pointed out at the chain, clearly annoyed at the blood that dripped from her wrist and down onto the white sheets, "Demon metal, burns anyone's skin if they try to break free of it. Obviously, you're too stupid to be smart and stay put."

"You bastard," Clary spat at him and gripped her burned wrist tightly, "The Clave will find you and kill you and Jace and everyone in the whole goddamn Institute will hunt you down and burn your body so no one-"

"Ahh, as great as that sounds sis, I don't think that's going to happen. In fact, I don't think any of that is going to happen because no one in a hundred mile radius can even touch us. Not even if they wanted to." He smiled like the devil himself and in that instant, Clary wanted to slap him in the face.

"Why don't you just kill me? Why not just get it over with? Why keep me alive and bring me to this place?" she looked at him with pure hatred.

"Because little sis," at that moment he walked towards her and she noticed the thing he had been flipping through back and forth in between his palm: the Morgenstern ring. Absentmindedly, she reached up at her neck where it usually hung around a silver chain that she wore every single day since the day Jace had given it to her. "like I said before; _**there are far worse things than death, and I will do them all to you**_," she felt his lips brush her ear, "_**and you will like it.**_"

* * *

**Pease review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Ok so I am going to be a little mean here and only post half of what I wrote last night to keep my readers on edge and craving more! I promise if you like this chapter and R&R, the next one is going to be extremely long and a lot of answers to questions you have been asking for will be revealed! Enjoy! **

Simon cringed as he felt the ice cold water hit his feet. "Do we really have to do this again?" he complained, remembering the first time him and Clary along with Jace and Isabelle had visited the Seelie Court and had to go through a mix of mud and disgusting pond water to get there.

"Yes," Jace said sternly. "I am not waiting another day to find Clary in hopes that nothing's happened to her. God knows what Sebastian's already done to her-"

"Jace," Isabelle said reassuring, "Clary's a Shadowhunter. She can put up a fight if she needs to. We'll find them and when we do, I promise Sebastian will regret ever taking her," she smiled and floated into the tides of the water, gracefully laying back and looking up at the full moon that reflected itself perfectly against her body. In a moment of seconds, Isabelle vanished.

"Good thing tonight was a full moon," Alec stated, "Although I'd rather not visit the Seelie Queen after our last…encounter." He cringed and laid back against the water disappearing into its mist.

Simon thought back to the last time Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and him had visited the Seelie Queen in hopes of finding Jace, remembering the Seelie Queen turning Alec into a gray and old man after he mocked her for requesting recompense from Clary.

"Jace, are you sure this is a good idea?" Simon questioned as he floated towards the middle of the pond. After arriving at the Institute and talking to Jace, Alec, and Isabelle, Simon was still unsure of the plan they had of visiting the Seelie Queen and asking for her help. He knew that she was a very dangerous and powerful individual and that becoming an enemy of hers would be greatly unwise and very unhelpful.

"No Simon, I **know **this isn't a good idea." Jace said as he gracefully glided through the water.

"Then why-"

"Because it's the only one we have that can help us find Clary." And with that, he faded into the waters mist and Simon was left alone.

_We're coming Clary. Just hang on a little longer. _

Lying on his back, Simon closed his eyes and waited for the ice cold water to swallow him up and take him to the Seelie Queen's quarters.

* * *

"_**There are far worse things than death, and I will do them all to you," she felt his lips brush her ear, "and you will like it." **_

Clary shivered at the words leaving the mouth of her destructive brother. Knowing Sebastian and what he was capable of made her cringe. She couldn't fathom if it was the annihilation and pain that he could do to her that scared her more or the fact that if what he said was true and no one could would be able to get anywhere near them then she would be stuck with him for God knows how long. Remembering what happened the last time they were alone made her shiver all over again.

_He is sick. _she thought. _I won't let him touch me. There has to be something here in this room that I can use as a weapon. _

"Stay away from me Sebastian."

"What's wrong sis?" he looked at her darkly twirling the ring around his fingers almost as if he could close his hand and it would crush instantly into dust. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he smirked and with her good arm Clary tried to slap him.

But he was too fast. He gripped her right arm in a vise and pulled her towards him. She could barely scream as she felt the demon metal burn her wrist while he pulled her closer to him and smiled.

"I always liked it whenever my opponent gave a good effort to try to put up a fight. It made the fight that much more entertaining and they would always know that no matter how far they'd run, how hard they'd fight, how far they'd go, I'd **always** find them," he gripped her chin maliciously, "and I'd **always** win."

"That's where you're wrong Sebastian," Clary spat trying to pull away, "No matter what you do to me, no matter how painful you make my life, no matter how much you try to make me love you, you will always lose. I will never love you and I will never stand with you. I would rather die than be in a world where only you and I exist and if you won't kill me than I will find some way how to. Because living in a world with you and you alone would make any sane person want to kill themselves." She ended with her last words coming out as sharp and hurtful as they possibly could.

Sebastian's earlier grin turned into a thin line and his eyes became sharp and cold. "Too bad you really won't have a choice in the matter huh Clarissa?"

"I may not have a choice but I know my heart and head lies to Jace and the Shadow hunters at the Institute. Never to you." She spat the words out like acid and his eyes became an intense fire.

"Jace. How is he actually? The last time I saw him you stabbed him in the chest. With a massive sword. And judging by the way I left the Institute, I think his room will need some new remodeling."

Clary looked at him with loathing and he smiled in victory finding something that he knew would put her on edge.

"Jace will find you. And he will kill you in ways only a sick disgusting creature like you would define as pain."

"Well little sister, I would love to see him try." Sebastian looked down at the huge puddle of blood left on the white sheets of the bed. Quickly he smiled and looked up at her. "Where's your great and almighty Jace now when you need him most?"

He shoved her back and walked towards the door. "Enjoy your last night before tomorrow morning. Then you'll wish you were dead. **I promise.**" And with that, the door shut with a click and Clary did the one thing she promised she would not give in to.

She cried.

* * *

**Ok so please review and I promise the next one will be LONG!**


End file.
